1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in bird guards. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited for railings, cable, and boat covers using hand rails or support structures. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a flexible c-shaped channel with projecting spikes.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, bird guards are known in various forms. Patents disclosing information relevant to bird guards include: U.S. Pat. No. 564,591, issued to Clune et al. on Jul. 28, 1896; U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,115, issued to Nyhus et al. on Jan. 9, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,395, issued to Cogelia on Jun. 26, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,072, issued to Tweeddale on Jan. 5, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,896, issued to Fox, et al. on Mar. 28, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,335, issued to Richter on Oct. 22, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,029, issued to Donoho, et al. on Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,834, issued to Ritter on Jan. 28, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,524, issued to Costa, Sr. on Apr. 1, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,933, issued to Nelson, et al. on May 8, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,506, issued to Landers on Nov. 4, 2003. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
From these prior references it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved bird guard is needed to overcome these limitations.